It is general practice to apply a label to a surface of an item to provide decoration, and/or to display information about the product being sold, such as the content of the item, a trade name or logo. The label comprises at least a printable face layer. The printable face layer is able to carry information on the front and/or back side of the face layer. Further the label should be attachable to the surface of an item to be labelled. In addition to pressure-sensitive, wet glue and wrap around labels other labelling technologies are available, for example shrink sleeve labels. Shrink sleeve labels may be provided by forming a tube of plastic film, which may be dropped over an item to be labelled and subsequently fed the item through a shrink-tunnel at elevated temperature causing the film to shrink and fit the shape of the item.